you can only die twice
by molester jester
Summary: four men against an army of the dead and the cult's of the living. this summary suck's check it out though you never know you might like it


Authors words

Ok this story is rated M as it may at some point in the future contain swearing, violence, death, sex and disturbing ideas from my warped mind.

i hate when these go on for ages but first things first up dating will be irregular as i have got a shit load of work to do for college so don't hate me just yet

secondly all these characters are my creation and while its not a dawn of the dead fic that is the closest category i can find

and three this story may take some weird convoluted turns and flashback's you have been warned.

oh and four if any one want's to advise me on matters of weaponry or geography go ahead i will listen.

also i just finished this chapter so it may contain spelling or grammar mistakes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light streamed through a set of grotty off white blinds to illuminate an old futon and its sole occupant a tall, young man, long dank hair hung in tangles down his back and a shadow of a beard rested upon his face. Wearily the man rolled over seeking some lingering trace of night that might help him fall back to sleep, a pair of dog tags lay twisted on his chest clinking slightly with the rise and fall of his torso. The much abused tags proclaimed this man to be one Joseph Tuck born 24.6.90.

Around the room its other occupants were stirring from their similar sleeping arrangements a mop of tussled blonde hair poked out from under the heavy duvet draped over the mattress nearest the door while a steady stream of curses were being spat from under a pile of assorted covers and clothes.

Denied an easy return to sleep Tuck rolled of the ragged futon and carefully crept over to the window prying apart the filth incrusted blinds to gain a side on view of the thankfully deserted rubble strewn street and the rotten remnants of once majestic skyscrapers, painted a distastefully cheerful rose by the unwavering morning sun, the odour of rust and decay permeated the room through the unmoveable window to assault the senses with its heavy cloying scent. His dark blue eyes scanning the street for signs of trouble Tuck dragged a rough hand threw the mass of tangled hair as the sunlight danced across his broad shoulders. Straitening up from his surveillance of the street he turned and walked across the room to stand next to the struggling mass of sheets in which its current resident was entombed "Bob get the hell up already" he swore while delivering a only slightly playful slap to the top of the head now protruding from the tangle of dirt and grease that had once been sheets and clothes a muffled response was given along with a random swing of his foot in an attempt to fend off his assailant.

The third member of the group was already up and dressed some how amid the squalor of the building his clothes were immaculate a clean blue shirt over what would appear to be a freshly washed white t-shirt and a pair of smart jeans capped of with a pair of gleaming white trainers the only discordant note to the look was the well worn leather bandoleer with a multitude of pockets and straps clamping a variety of medical equipment to his chest. Tuck's eyes were as always drawn down along the scarred length of leather to the holster at his friend's side which housed a 44.magnum the only gun Robert would carry although he rarely used it he claimed if he couldn't kill what he needed with that gun then it couldn't be killed. "Anything happing" said Robert in his usual quiet voice.

"Nothing yet" he said followed by a nod of his head in the direction of the still swearing mound of debris "kick him if he isn't ready in a few minuets" he added as an after thought as he donned his faded leather jacket and prepared himself for their upcoming foray into the city.

Robert sighed and fidgeted with the harness holding the gun to his side he hated wearing it, hated using it, hated needing it, hated how each pull of the trigger was a little easier than the one before a little more exhilarating than the one before, how each time he felt a little more alive than he was the time before. Brushing his short blonde hair back a little he starred at the slowly emerging form of Bob as he clawed his way to the top of the heap of refuse he called a bed. "What's going on" mumbled the previously entombed individual "nothing yet" said Robert as he checked over his supplies satisfied that nothing had been disturbed or filched he turned his hazel brown eyes upon the disheveled form before him "you'd better get ready its about time we headed out."

"I am ready more or less"

"The appropriate word being less"

"Fuck you"

"Not even if you paid me" Robert said a smile flickered upon his lips.

Tuck watched this exchange from the corner silently laughing at Bob's sour expression, his amusement faded as his eyes flickered to the window and the ruins outside, his hands tightened around the long wooden handle of the maul resting across his knees. he stood slowly and turned to the door to the next room he quietly unlocked it leaving Robert and Bob casually tossing insult's at each other neither noticed his departure both intently trying to loose themselves in the flow of the argument he closed the door and turned to view the remain's of the room before him the floor extended a further eight feet before it just disappeared. the entire east side had been reduced rubble from the suite on the eleventh floor they now occupied it was possible to view a good portion of the surrounding city. A sound echoed behind him the faint sound of stone being knocked against stone he spun with out thinking his hand flying to the small hatchet at his side only to see a small wiry man standing before him " Shit ! spider " He gasped his hand still hovering protectively over the hatchet

" you've got to stop doing that "

" what " queried spider genuinely baffled

" sneaking up on me "

" should be paying more attention Jay " muttered the small grimy man half hearted his eyes fixed on something in the distance

Tuck smiled faintly at the use of his nickname he had gained it long before he met spider. he had been dubbed Jay by a friend long since dead, it being a reference to his first name and his fondness for certain substances, a habit he had long since dropped. " You see something " Jay asked spider still staring in to the distance didnt answer instead he raised the rifle in his hands and sighted down the rag covered scope he eased forward to lean upon a pile of stones and before Jay's eye's spider disapeered his wiry body pressed into the stone's contorting into the jagged lines his ragged clothes blending with his surroundings perfectly. He had known this man for years but still got a shock every time spider did that.

Spider eased his body down into the fragments of stone ignoring the discomfort this caused him he sighted down the scope of his M40A3 rifle and observed the target's twenty or so men were stalking through the ruins of a building next to them, each wore a long blood red hooded robe their face's were obscured by gas mask's and every one was armed with a large blunt weapon of various design's " Ahh " snarled spider in satisfaction he aimed and fired a red clad individual fell to the ground a slight smile creased spider's face, another shot and another figure fell to the ground, eighteen figures spun confused as to the nature of their companions death , four more died before they decide upon the direction of their mysterious assailant and charged towards the remnants of the building now occupied by spider, Bob, Robert and Jay.

" Shit " Jay swore reaching for the Browning 9 millimeter tucked in the holster at his back, and threw the door open, Bob and Robert looked at him before reaching for their various weapons. Robert grabbed his magnum while Bob went for his steyr spp. Spiders rifle sounded again before he scrambled back into the room. all four turned to face the door weapons ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just to introduce you to these characters more will be introduced later but these three will be the main characters

So how did you like the intro chapter review, complain, give thoughts and ideas, correct me where im wrong etc its all welcome as it allows be to become better at this.


End file.
